Mein Leben Jacob und Nessie Story
by iCH.bIN.bEI.mOE
Summary: Okay..also Nessie ist in Jacob verliebt und bittet Seth um Hilfe in Sachen Männer. Dabei verliebt Seth sich in Nessie. Vielleicht merkt Jacob erst das er tiefere Gefühle für Ness hat wenn etwas UNERWARTETES passiert? Okay Summary sucks but büdde reviews
1. Prolog

**Also als erstes......bin ich nicht Stephanie Meyer!! ^^**

**Das ist mein erstes FanFic...also nehmt mich nicht so hart ran, ja?? Macht bitte reviews.....bitte bitte bitte!! *schmoll* Und lest es bitte erst wenn ihr den vierten Teil schon gelesen habt, ja?!**

**Okay okay schluss mit dem Rumgelaber........**

**Prolog**

** Nessie's pov **

Hallo, mein Name ist Renesmee, aber alle nennen mich Nessie. Meine Momma war erst total frustriert, dass ich nach dem Loch-Ness Monster benannt wurde, aber jetzt nennt auch sie mich so. Ich bin ein halber Vampir, klingt unvorstellbar, nicht wahr? Meine Momma war noch ein Mensch, als sie mich geboren hat und mein Daddy ist/war ein Vampir. Meine Schwangerschaft war ein einziges Chaos, aber Gott sei Dank ist es nochmal gut gegangen. Jetzt ist meine Momma auch ein Vampir und immer für mich da. Aber das habt ihr bestimmt schon gehört oder besser gesagt gelesen. Ja und jetzt geht die Geschichte weiter! Seid gespannt..

Ja, endlich war es soweit! Morgen würde ich ich meinen siebten Geburtstag feiern! Carlisle sagte, dass ich somit auf dem Stand einer 18 Jährigen wäre. Endlich erwachsen und im gleichen Alter wie Jake. Jake wurde auf mich geprägt, nur wenige Minuten nach meiner Geburt, dass hieß, das wir seelenverwandt waren. Das habe ich aber schon immer gewusst, weil wir so viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatten, wir lachten über dieselben Dinge oder ärgerten uns über sie tot. Das ist meistens von Vorteil, aber manchmal konnte das echt irreführend sein.  
Seit ein paar Monaten empfand ich etwas mehr für Jake. Ich glaubte sogar, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Ich hatte meine Eltern schon öfter darüber reden hören, dass es irgendwann passieren würde, aber ich hab es nur für Spekulation abgetan. Sie hofften inständig, dass sich das so lange wie möglich hinauszögert, aber ich glaube, nun war es zu spät.

Am besten wäre es, wenn ich euch noch etwas über Jake erzählen würde. Er lebt schon fast bei uns, aber es ist dann doch lieber in La Push, bei seinem Rudel, weil er den Vampir Gestank nicht auf Dauer aushalten kann. Er ist furchtbar groß, hat viele Muskeln und ist richtig heiß. Von der Körpertemperatur, die meiner sehr ähnlich ist und auch so *grins* Er ist ein Gestaltenwandler und kann sich in einen Wolf verwandeln, das ist so ein Familien-La-Push-Ding. Außerdem ist er der neue Alpha Wolf, weil sich fast alle seinem Rudel angeschlossen haben. Und dass er sich auf mich geprägt hat, wisst ihr ja schon. Aber wusstet ihr, dass er mich erst umbringen wollte? Er war mal in meine Momma verliebt und da die Gefahr bestand, dass ich Momma mit meiner Geburt umbringe, was ich ja auch fast getan habe, wollte er mich beseitigen..! Das nehme ich ihm noch ein bisschen übel, aber was soll frau machen? Nun ja, seit er auf mich geprägt wurde, weit er kaum von meiner Seite und wir sind seit Anbeginn die besten Freunde. Aber, das könnte ich auch von Seth sagen, aber bei Jake ist das ja was anderes..  
Also schmiede ich einen Plan, wie er auf mich aufmerksam wird und Seth wird mir dabei helfen! Er berät mich in der Sache, wie man Männerherzen höher schlagen lässt!

Mit gaaanz großer Hilfe von Kakophonie =*


	2. Shopping Trip

**Shopping Trip**

**Nessie Pov**

Ich spürte warmen Atem auf meiner Haut und machte die Augen auf. Seth stand über mich gebeugt und starrte mich an. Verwirrt zog ich meine Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hoch und starrte zurück.

"Was machst du denn hier?", murmelte ich verschlafen durch die Decke. Seth grinste zunehmend.

"Happy Birthday, Schlafmütze!" Mein Geburtstag! Ach ja.. Endlich 18! Körperlich zumindest. Ich grunzte und drehte mich auf die andere Seite.

"Darf ich nichtmal an meinem Geburtstag ausschlafen?"

"Und was war mit Mission Jacob?", konterte Seth. Ich zuckte zusammen, schlug meine Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett.

"Dann los!", verkündete ich und huschte ins Bad. Schnell putzte ich meine Zähne und bürstete mir meine Haare, bevor ich wieder in mein Zimmer sprintete, wo Seth sich genüsslich ausgebreitet hatte.

"Ehm,.. Seth?"

"Ja?"

"Ich würde mich gerne umziehen" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass er rot anlief, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Ich konnte mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. In meinem begehbarem Kleiderschrank brauchte ich eine Weile, bis ich annähernd normale Klamotten beisammen hatte. Alice musste immer so übertreiben. Den Geschmack hatte ich doch eindeutig von meiner Momma!

Als ich die Treppe hinunterging wehte mir schon ein apetittanregender Geruch entgegen, von Kuchen und anderen Naschereien. Esme hatte wohl sich vollends ins Zeug gelegt.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ich schaute erschrocken hoch. Meine ganze Familie stand unten mit total peinlichen Partyhüten auf dem Kopf. Emmett hatte Rosalie im Arm, Momma hatte ihren Arm um Daddy's Hüfte, Alice tänzelte durch's ganze Zimmer während Jasper nur schüchtern lachte. Jacob stand mit Seth in der Nähe und grinsten breit. Carlisle kam mit Esme in das Zimmer mit einer riesigen Schokotorte. Sie war riesig und mit lila Zuckerguss prankten die Worte 'Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag!'

"Wow", sagte ich total baff. "Danke, Leute." Ich hoffte inständig, nicht auch noch so einen Hut aufsetzen zu müssen. Daddy lachte in sich hinein. Oh stimmt ja... Er kann meine Gedanken lesen. _Nicht an Jacob denken, nicht an Jacob denken!_

"Warte erst mal ab, bis du deine Geschenke bekommst!" quietschte Alice aufgeregt. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Plötzlich stürmten alle auf mich zu und drückten mich. Wäre ich jetzt nur ein Mensch gewesen, hätte ich es nicht überlebt. Emmet gröllte mir unverständliche Geburtstagsgrüße ins Ohr, während Alice quietshcend mein anderes Ohr maltretierte. Esme drückte mir einen stillen, liebevollen Kuss auf, für den ich dankbar war und Momma lächelte mich nur stumm und überglücklich an, während Daddy nur die Augen verdrehte und Momma fester an sich drückte.

"Danke", stöhnte ich gequetscht auf und rieb mir meine Arme, "Aber, ich muss erst noch mit Seth weg! Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem. Wir feiern doch erst später, richtig?"

"Aber puste wenigstens die Kerzen aus", sagte Esme fürsorglich. "Und wünsch dir was."

Ich ging zu der Torte und holte tief Luft. Was ich mir wünschte, war natürlich klar. Jake und ich werden zusammen leben für immer.. als Paar. Als ich sie alle auf einmal auspustete, lachten alle und freuten sich, als wär ich noch ein kleines Kind. _Furchtbar._

Ich stöhnte auf.

"Okay, wir müssen los! Bis später!", sagte ich schnell und winkte in die Runde, bevor ich Seth schnappte und ihn an der Hand rausschleifte. Schnell rannte ich zur Fahrerseite meines Auto's um einzusteigen, als mich plötzlich eine warme Hand an meinem Handgelenk packte.

"Ich fahre" sagte Seth.

"Nein, tust du nicht, das ist mein Auto'', neckte ich ihn, streckte ihm die Zunge raus und stieg ein.

"Das weiß ich selber", motzte er. Vollidiot. Naja, wenigstens hilft er mir. Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten Fahrt waren wir da. Das schnell fahren hatte ich wohl von meinem Dad.

Auf dem Schild stand groß 'Boutique Feminin'. Ich fragte mich, wieso Seth wohl in so einen Laden einkaufen ging?

"Sag mal Seth, warum gehst du in so einen Laden?" Er wurde rot.

"Naja weil, ähm.. weil, ja, das geht dich nichts an!", stotterte er und ich versuchte mir ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Vergebens, ich fing laut an zu lachen.

"Was ist daran denn lustig?!" kreischte Seth. _Langsam beruhigen Ness,...Ein, Aus, Ein, Aus_.

"Tu.. tut mir Leid. Wirklich, also, worauf warten wir noch?"

"Okay, los." Seth nahm meine Hand und zog mich rein. Jetzt wusste ich, warum der Schuppen hier so heißt. Der Laden war riesig, wie sollten wir da bloß was finden? Die ganze rechte Seite war eine Dessous-Abteilung. Die linke Seite war voll mit knappen sexy Klamotten, soweit ich das überblicken konnte.

"Gut, lass uns zuerst zu den Dessous gehen!" sagte Seth schmunzelnd. Irgendwie ist er ja doch ein kleiner Perversling. Ich kicherte darüber und Seth schaute mich verwirrt an.

"Oh.., das ist nicht, das was du jetzt denkst!"

"Okay, okay.. Los!", sagte ich beschwichtigend und gingen zum ersten Regal, vollgestopft mit Unterwäsche von Viktoria's Secret. _Na klasse..._

"Wow, sieh dir das an! Das ist so heiß, würde Jake sicher gefallen.", sagte Seth nachdenklich und hielt mir einen schwarzen Push-up BH mit passendem String vor die Nase. Das sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus.

"Wirklich, soll ich das mal anprobieren?"

"Sicher" mumelte Seth und wurde dabei rot wie eine Tomate. Ich nahm ihm den BH, plus String ab und spazierte zur Umkleidekabine. Als ich es an hatte, sah ich mich gründlich im Spiegel an. Also wenn das Jacob nicht anmacht dann muss er ja blind sein. Der Push-Up macht zumindestens seine Aufgabe. Ich ging raus und Seth starrte mich mit offenem Mund an.

"Uuund? Wie siehts aus?"

"Das wird Jake sowas von aus den Socken hauen, ziemlich heiß." grinste er. Das Blut schoss in meinen Wangen und ich schaute schnell weg. Oh, wieso musste ich dieses rot werden bloß von Momma erben?

"Hey, kein Grund rot zu werden, Ness. Gut, das nehmen wir schonmal. Jetzt lass uns sehen was wir noch finden." Ich nickte und verschwand wieder in die Kabine. Schnell wechselte ich und ging wieder raus. Ich sah Seth schon mit einem grünen Top mit V-Ausschnitt in der Hand.

"Was ist das?" fragte ich ihn.

"Naja also das ist ein Top, das zieht man...", murmelte Seth verlegen.

"Jaja, das weiß ich selber. Soll ich es anziehen?", unterbrach ich ihn. Er nickte und reichte mir das Top und noch ein paar andere Sachen, wie Minniröcke und Hotpants. Alles probierte ich an und von Seth kam entweder ein Nicken oder ein Kopfschütteln.

"Okay, das reicht jetzt aber langsam. Lass uns jetzt nach Hause fahrn." stöhnte ich. Puh, das war ja schlimmer als mit Alice.

Als wir wieder zu Hause waren ging ich mit Seth hoch um mich fertig zu machen. Ich zog meinen neuen schwarzen BH an und dazu mein neues grünes Top. Eine enge schwarze Jeans und passende grüne High-Heels. Das wird Jake umhauen. Ich bin mir total sicher. Und Seth auch.

**Bitte bitte Review!! Ich bin total unsicher ob die Story überhaupt gut ist. Also gute Ideen können gern geäußert werden. :D**

**Und eure ehrliche Meinung wär auch toll! ^^**

**Also ich bin auch noch am überlegen ob Seth sich etwas in Nessie verknallt. ^^**

**Und wieder mit gaaaanz gaanz großer Hilfe von Kakophonie! xD**

**LG**


	3. LaPush

**Okayyy....jetzt gehts weiter!! ^^**

**LaPush**

**Nessie's Pov**

Als ich aus meiner Garderobe wieder raus ging sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln das Seth mich anstarrte und schnell schaute ich. Diese Reaktion war doch etwas merkwürdig. Leicht benommen ging ich schließlich die Treppe hinunter und da keiner da war, hatte ich freie Fahrt zu Jake. Also suchte ich nach ihm und entdeckte ihn im Wohnzimmer. Er lag auf der Couch - die im Gegensatz zu ihm ziemlich klein aussah - die Beine hingen über dem Ende und seine Arme hatte er verschränkt über dem Kopf.

"Hi, Ness. Wie ist es jetzt 18 zu sein?" fragte er und machte seine ebend noch geschlossenen Augen auf. In dem Moment merkte ich, dass ich ihn immer noch anstarrte und deshalb fixierte ich schnell meinen Blick auf dem Sofakissen. Als er mich sah, klappte ihm der Mund auf. Zufrieden grinste ich heimlich. Er schaute mich von oben bis unten an, doch sein Blick blieb - glaube ich - an meinem Dekolleté hängen. Ja, Seth hatte Recht.

"Gut, eigentlich sehr gut", sagte ich schmunzelnd.

"Toll, das ist sehr toll!", sagte er und schluckte stark, aber sein Blick klebte noch immer an meinem Dekolleté. Auch als ich mich auf das andere Sofa gegenüber setzte, achtete natürlich darauf, dass ich meine Hüfte wie ein Topmodel schwang.

"Also, was wollen wir heute machen?", fragte ich unschuldig. Er sah ziemlich in Gedanken vertieft aus und ab und zu umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen. Mhm, was er jetzt wohl gerade denkt? Auf einmal merkte er wohl, wohin er gerade gestarrt hatte und plötzlich schienen seine Füße ziemlich interresant für ihn.

"Wie wärs wenn wir nach La Push gehen? Billy und die anderen würden sich bestimmt freuen dich an deinem Geburtstag sehen zu können" Seth kam ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben mir aufs Sofa, was Jake wohl gar nicht so gefiel. Plötzlich kam mir die Idee, ihn etwas eifersüchtig zu machen. Also beschloss ich mich an Seth zu schmiegen und legte meine Hand auf sein Knie um ihm zu sagen, dass er mitspielen solle. Er nickte kurz und legte seinen Arm um mich. Ein kaum hörbares Knurren kam aus Jacobs Brust. Es klappt, freute ich mich heimlich.

"Ja sicher, das ist eine tolle Idee. Wir haben bestimmt viel Spaß", sagte ich und rückte noch ein wenig näher an Seth und lachte ihn ein verführerisch an.

Seth's Augen weiteten sich als er mich anschaute. Den Leute-aus-der-Fassung-bringen-Blick hatte ich schonmal drauf.

"Okay dann los." sagte Jake durch seine geschlossenen Zähnen. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, also hatte er gemerkt, dass Seth dorthin sah. Ich sprang auf und hievte ihn mit hoch, aber Jake nahm meine Hand und zog mich zur Tür. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um, um einen völlig perplexen Seth zu sehen, der gar nicht wusste was los war. Aber ich hatte keine Chance Seth zu sagen, er solle mitkommen, da Jake den Arm um mich legte und bestimmend zu meinem Auto zog. Die Hinfahrt war am Anfang still, denn jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Jake war am Anfang noch völlig aufgewühlt gewesen und musste sich auf das Zittern in seinen Händen konzentrieren, da er ansonsten meinen Wagen zu Schrott gefahren hätte und ich dachte darüber nach, wie es eigentlich mit dieser 'Mission Jacob' weitergehen sollte. Jetzt, wo ich mit ihm allein war, kam mir dieses Unterfangen ziemlich bescheuert vor. Ich meine - ich konnte Jake nicht zwingen mich zu mögen, oder? Schließlich war er all die Jahre mein bester Freund gewesen und beste Freunde verlieben sich nicht ineinander.. ?

Als wir endlich angekommen waren, stieg Jacob still aus und bevor ich die Chance hatte, meine Tür zu öffnen, stand schon Jake da und hielt sie mir auf. Verlegen lächelte ich ihm zu und nahm seine Hand, die er mir entgegen hielt. Ich ließ mich von ihm hochziehen und landete prompt in einer festen Umarmung. Es fühlte sich gut an, von ihm umarmt zu werden und ich sog seinen betörenden Duft ein. Er roch nach Wald und Freiheit und nach zu Hause. Wir gingen gemeinsam zur Tür und bevor wir sie öffnen konnten, flog sie auf und ein strahlender Billy kam uns entgegen gerollt.

"Hallo, was für eine schöne Überraschung! Mein Gott, Ness, wie schön du geworden bist! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Er breitete seine Arme und ich umarmte ihn.

"Hallo oh danke Billy! Es ist wirklich schön dich wiederzusehen!"

"Nessie ... ich ... kriege ... keine Luft", keuchte er. Oops! Schnell ließ ich ihn los und lächelte entschuldigend.

"Whoa, Ness, du erdrückst den armen Billy ja förmlich mit deiner Liebe", grinste Jake und ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde. Dieses Kommentar könnte man jetzt auch anders verstehen..

"Hi, Dad." sagte Jacob, schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und marschierte in das kleine Haus. Ich ging ihm schnell hinterher und ließ mich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen.

Dann erzählte ich Billy alles Neue und dabei starrte mich Jacob die ganze Zeit an. Dann schlug Billy vor Charlie zu besuchen und ich willigte gleich ein. Charlie machte die Tür auf und sein überraschtes Gesicht war echt der Hammer. Es schien als würde er sich ein Loch in seinem Bauch freuen.

"Nessie,Billy;Jacob mit euch hab ich ja gar nicht gerechnet! Kommt rein. Ich hab mir grad Sandwiches gemacht, aber ich muss wohl noch mehr machen." lachte er. _Nein, oder?_ Er hatte doch wohl nicht meinen Geburtstag vergessen. Charlie ging in die Küche und rief: "Also, warum seid ihr eigentlich hier?" Das fragte er ernsthaft?!

"Ich habs vorgeschlagen. Ness war sofort begeistert." sagte Billy.

"Ach ja, übrigens habe ich heut Geburtstag du kannst mir gratulieren wenn du willst!" sagte ich beleidigt. Da kam er schon mit einem Blumenstrauß und einem Paket aus der Küche. Natürlich hatte Alice ihm ganz bestimmt Bescheid gesagt. Trotzdem freute ich mich. Ich umarmte ihn und bedankte mich bevor ich das Geschenk öffnete. Es war ein Armband mit süßen Perlen und eine neue grüne Ledertasche.

"Das ist von Billy und mir."

"Oh Danke ihr zwei!" ich umarmte die zwei kurz und half Charlie schnell mit den Sandwiches. Ich stellte sie auf den Couchtisch und in ein paar Minuten waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

"Wie wärs mit einem Spaziergang?" fragte Jacob.

"Ja gute Idee komm!"

Ich guckte noch einmal an mir herunter um zu sehen ob noch alles am richtigen Platz war. Ja alles noch richtig. Jake folgte meinen Bewegungen genau als ich das merkte wurde ich rot und schaute schnell weg.

"Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?" fragte ich.

"Lass uns zum Park gehen und picknicken." schlug Jake vor. _Mhm...die Idee gefällt mir_.

"Ja dann lass uns schnell zurück gehen und alles mitnehmen." sagte ich begeistert.

Jacob nahm mich in den Arm, und ich drückte ihn fest an mich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in mein Haar atmete tief ein und flüsterte mir dann ins Ohr.

"Du riechst so gut." Plötzlich küsste ich ihn auf die Wange. Ich wusste gar nicht wie das passierte ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Mir lief ein Schauer über dem Rücken. Vielleicht kann ich bei Jake nachhelfen wenn er eifersüchtig ist. Also auf zum Park!

**Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat!! Das nächste Kapitel heißt Picknick......*awww* ich weiß das hätte jetzt echt keiner erwartet. xDD Also klickt schön auf das kleine grüne Knöpfchen. Ach ja, danke an meine Reviewer! xD**

**Soll Seth beim Picknick dazu kommen?? Und DANKE an Kakophonie! ^^**

**LG =***


	4. Notiz

**ich hab da mal son problem....es ist grad unenschieden......1x Ja Seth soll komm und 1x hört sich an wie ein Nein......................also??**

**weitere meinungen wären toll!**

**mach ganz bald weiter!! beim schreiben hör ich grad das album von Lady Gaga.......ich hab grad voll den ohrwurm....kanns nur empfehlen!! xD  
**

**LG =***


	5. Sorrynoch ne Notiz

**So also ich habe beschlossen das Seth zum Picknick dazu kommt. Sorry.....aber ich find es i-wie lustig......also bidde nich böse sein ja? ^^**

**Ach ja......bei meiner anderen Notiz könnte man denken das ich gefragt hab das Seth und Nessie zusammen kommen sollen aber ich hab gefragt ob Seth zum Picknick dazu kommen soll. Aber das haben wir ja jetzt geklärt! xD**

**Ich will ganz schnell schreiben!! ^^**

**Oh......eine Frage hab ich noch......aus welcher Sicht soll das nächste Kapitel sein??**

_**1 Nessie**_

_**2 Jacob**_

_**3 Seth**_

_**oder 4 keine Ahnung?? Vielleicht fällt euch ja noch jemand ein.....*hmmm* ^^**_

**Okaay also schnell sagen damit ich weiter machen kann! :D**

**LG =***


	6. Picknick

**Okay....also die Mehrzahl war für Nessie!!xD**

**Aber vielleicht kommt es nochmal aus Jacob's Sicht? Ich hab noch KP. Jaaa liebe Leser wir haben die Zehner Marke beim Reviewen erreicht! *wooohooo*, weiter so! :D**

**Nessie's Pov**

Schließlich waren wir wieder auf dem Weg. Jake trug einen braunen Picknickkorb. Wir gingen zum Park, Hand in Hand. Bestimmt sahen wir aus wie ein Pärchen, das haben wir schon öfter gemacht aber da waren meine Gefühle noch anders. Als wir ankamen suchten wir uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen in der Nähe des See's aus. Ich breitete die Decke aus die wir eingepackt hatten und Jake stellte das Essen darauf. Erdbeeren und Bananen mit dazu gehöriger Schockosoße und schon wieder Sandwiches. Ich setzte mich auf die Decke und Jake ließ sich neben mir nieder.

"Also, was willst du?" fragte er. Was ich will? Dich, natürlich! Dachte ich sagte aber dann doch was anderes.

"Ähm, ein paar Erdbeeren bitte" Er reichte mir die Schale mit den Erdbeeren und der Schockosoße. Ich nahm ein lächend raus tunkte sie in die Soße und aß sie verführerisch auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er schluckte schwer. Jetzt nahm ich auch eine Banane und leckte die Schockosoße genüsslich ab. Jacob wendete langsam seine Augen von meinem Mund und nahm sich ein Sandwich. Wir erzähöten noch eine Weile und lachten. Als ich plötzlich merkte wie nah wir uns gekommen waren. Unsere Nasen berührten sich schon fast und dann schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn an mich. Oh mein Gott ich hab keine Kontrolle mehr über meinem Körper! Was denkt er jetzt bloß von mir, ich kann aber einfach nicht loslassen. Jacob's Reaktion überraschte mich. Er drückte mich enger an ihn und seine Hände wanderten über meinen Rücken zu meiner Hüfte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meine Haare und küsste sie. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so...richtig. Langsam löste sich sein Griff und wir schauten uns in die Augen. Er hatte wundervolle braune Augen und sien Lippen waren einfach nur himmlisch. Ich schaute auf seinen Mund und er auf meinen, dieser Moment war was besonderes. Ich wollte ihn küssen, aber will er auch? Langsam näherte er sich meinem Gesicht und ich schloss meine Augen um den kostbaren Moment auszukosten. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem an meinen Lippen. Ja gleich nur noch ein winziges Stückchen. Doch plötztlich wurden wir unterbrochen.

"Hey, hey Leute. Habt ihr mich doll vermisst?" rief Seth und riss mich und Jake auseinander. Na toll! Ich sah wie Jake rot wurde und anfing zu zittern. Plötzlich brach es aus ihm heraus "SETH DU IDIOT, WAS WILLST DU HIER. DICH HAT KEINER GEBETEN HIER HER ZU KOMMEN!", schrie er "WOHER WEIßT DU ÜBERHAUPT WO WIR SIND?!"

"Whoa, reg dich ab ja. Ich war bei Charlie weil ihr mich ja bei Billy alleine gelassen habt und dann hab ich ihn gefragt und er sagte ihr seid hier also bin ich einfach hergekommen!" sagte er unschuldig, seine Hände abwehrend nach oben.

"Ich hoffe ich hab nichts unterbrochen." grinste er blöd.

"DOCH HAST DU!" schrie Jacob erneut und schlug ihn mit seiner Hand auf den Hinterkopf. Man, man hier gehts ja richtig ab.

"Schon gut Jake, reg dich ab. Oder willst du das du dich vor den Leuten verwandelst?" sagte ich beruhigend und streichelte seine Hand. Langsam beruhigte er sich. Ich schaute Seth warnend an, der gerade etwas sagen wollte schnell aber wieder seinen Mund schloss.

"Okay, willst du was essen?" fragte ich Seth. Er nickte hastig und aß fast alle Sandwiches und Bananen auf. Nur noch ein paar Erdbeeren waren übrig. Also probierte ich es wieder mit dem verführerischen. Langsam nahm ich die Erdbeere in die Hand und führte sie zum Mund. Ich leckte sie ab und biss dann ''sexy'' -wenn man das so nennen konnte- ab.

"Seth könntest du aufhören sie so anzustarren!" sagte Jacob und knurrte dabei. Verlegen schaute Seth weg und ich wurde rot. Ich hatte ganz vergessen das er auch da war. Seth fing an einen Witz zu erzählen, der ausnahmsweise einmal witzig war und rückte beim Lachen näher an mich ran und legte seinen Arm um mich. Jacob zischte wütend auf als er das sah. Und jetzt erinnerte ich mich wieder, ''Mission Jacob''. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit aus und legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Seth nahm eine Erdbeere und wollte sie mich damit füttern, als ich nicht so reagierte kam er näher an mir ran und flüserte mir ins Ohr

"Los mach schon, sieh doch wie Jake es schluckt!" sein heißer Atem ließ mich schaudern. Also ließ ich mich von Seth füttern.

"Seth hör sofort auf damit! Sie kann auch alleine essen. Außerdem nervst du, brauchst du nicht ne Flohkur?" sagte Jake harsch. Ich musste etwas lächeln, ich wusste gar nicht wie eifersüchtig er sein kann.

"Sag das nochmal und..." sagte Seth aber er wurde von Jake unterbrochen

"Und was denn, hä? Willst du mich hauen Sethylein?" sagte er herausfordernd. Oh mein Gott das ist gar nicht gut, sie wollen sich doch nicht prügeln oder? Schnell ging ich dazwischen.

"Hey, hey Jungs..kommt mal wieder runter. Wie wär's wenn wir wieder zurück gehen, hm?"

"Ja gute Idee, ich halte es keine 5 Minuten mehr mit diesem..Vollidioten aus." knurrte Jacob.

"Pass bloß auf was du sagst!" schnarrte Seth zurück. Schnell packte ich die Sachen zusammen während die beiden sich weiter beschimpften. Als ich fertig war gab ich Seth den Korb und nahm Jacob's Hand. Seth gab Jacob einen bösen Blick und Jake lächelte nur siegreich. Ich hatte mir das Picknick irgendwie anders vorgestellt aber jetzt bin ich zwischen zwei Streithähnen gelandet. Wir waren kurz davor uns zu küssen und es war so toll, bis Seth gestört hat. Aber die Sache mit ihm zahlt sich aus. Bald hält Jacob es nicht mehr aus und sagt mir das er mich liebt bevor Seth mich ''wegschnappt''.

**Sorry aber ich hab's nich so mit der Zeit! :P**

**Naja egal....love it, hate it? Sagt es mir!! xD**

**LG**


	7. Der Kampf

**Okay....also danke an meine Reviewer! (Ihr seid echt geiil) ^^**

**Gut was soll ich sagen, das nächste Kapitel ist aus Jacob's Sicht. Die gleiche Szene nochmal nur halt in Jakes Sicht.**

**Ja denn los! xD**

**Der Kampf**

**Nessie's Pov**

Die Jungs verwandelten sich damit wir schneller nach Hause kamen. Was keine sehr gute Idee war. Wir waren keine 10 Meter gelaufen als Jake plötzlich knurrte und Seth winselte.

"Was ist los?" fragte ich verwirrt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was los war. Vielleicht irgendwelche Eindringlinge? Aber Jake knurrte nur noch lauter und zeigte seinen strahlend weißen Zähne. Diesmal knurrte Seth zurück und ging in Angriffsstellung (**bitte nichts falsches verstehen ^^**). Ich sah aber überhaupt keine Gefahr.

"Hey, hallo, Jungs..was ist los?!" fragte ich schon etwas panischer . Doch plötzlich merkte ich das Seth und Jacob sich gegenseitig anknurrten. Sie wollten miteinander kämpfen. Jake sprang auf Seth zu und schleuderte ihn hart gegen einen Baum, er winselte kurz, stand im nächsten Moment aber wieder. Schnell sprang er auf Jake und wollte ihn beißen, aber Jake stieß ihn weg und biss ihn in die Schulter. Seth heulte auf. Es war furchtbar, was war bloß passiert? Jacob sprang auf Seth und schlug ihn mit seiner gewaltigen Pfote. Ein tiefes Knurren kam aus Seth und trat Jake so doll das dieser stöhnte und auch gegen einen Baum prallte. Wieder wollte Jake Seth angreifen aber ich konnte das nicht mehr sehen. Schnell sprang ich schützend vor Seth und ein drohendes Knurren kam aus meiner Brust. Keine Ahnung wie ich so einen Laut 'produzieren' konnte. Jacob stoppte abprupt und machte mit seinem Kopf eine Geste, die meinte ich solle aus dem Weg gehen.

"Jacob, lass ihn sofort in Ruhe!" sagte ich durch geschlossenen Zähnen. Wann habe ich gleich nochmal meine Zähne gefletscht? Jacob knuurte schrecklich und machte noch eine dieser Kopfbewegungen.

"Was ist dein Problem?!" kreischte ich ihn an, "Was hat er dir getan?" Ein komisches Glucksen kam von ihm als Antwort. Das reichte jetzt, fand er das jetzt etwa lustig das er Seth verletzt hatte?

"Jacob Black, verschwinde..sofort!" sagte ich fast schon ein wenig hasserfüllt. Ich hatte einfach keine Kontrolle mehr. Er winselte und trat einen Schritt zu mir und Seth, er wollte mich mit seiner Nase anstupsen. Doch ich fauchte ihn nur an. Verletzt und wütend drehte er sich um und verschwand im Wald. Ich drehte mich zu Seth und schaute ihn entschuldigend an. Er blutete schrecklich an der Schulter. Er lag einfach da, er tat mir so leid, was war bloß mit Jaocb los?

Ich kniete mich vor Seth und nahm seine Schnauze in meine und hielt sie hoch, so das er mich anschaute. Seine Augen waren groß, wahrscheinlich hatte er ziemliche Schmerzen.

"Hey, alles klar? Oh es tut mir so Leid, ich weiß nicht was auf einmal mit Jacob los war!" entschuldigte ich mich bei ihm. Er grinste -wenn man das so sagen kann- und leckte mir über das ganze Gesicht. Ich denke er hat mir verziehen, obwohl ich ja nicht wirklich was getan hatte.

"Gut das hätten wir erledigt, aber wie krieg ich dich nach Haus?" fragte ich aber Seth gluckste bloß belustigt. Erst dann sah ich wie schnell die Wunde heilte. Stimmt er war ja ein Werwolf. Wir warteten noch ein paar Minuten bis es ganz verheilt war bis wir nach Haus gingen. Seth verwandelte sich zurück damit wir auf dem Heimweg reden konnten. Wir ließen uns Zeit und lachten und hatten Spaß, bis ich plötzlich stolperte und mich zwei starke Arme packten. Wahrscheinlich zappelte ich zu fiel und Seth konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Wir fielen hien, ich landete auf seinem Bauch. Auf einmal herrschte eine unangenehme Stille.

"Ness, ich muss dir was sagen." unterbrach Seth die Stille, irgendwie war ich ihm dankbar dafür.

"Was denn? Schieß los!" sagte ich lachend.

"Ähm..nun ja, also werd jetzt nicht böse ja?" fragte er zaghaft. Warum böse?

"Ha, warum sollte ich böse sein? Sag schon.", er holte tief Luft und fing an

"I-Ich ha-ab mich in dich verliebt.", oh mein Gott. Was sollte ich jetzt sagen, oder besser was sollte ich machen? Ich konnte nicht antworten, weil er seinen Mund auf meinen presste. Langsam fing er an sie zu bewegen, und ich erwiderte seine Bewegungen. Ness, was machst du denn da? Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören, es fühlte sich so toll an. Der Kuss wurde drängender, Seth streichelte meinen Rücken, während ich mit der einen Hand seine muskulöse Brust streichelte und mit der anderen Hand sein Haar wusste, das es falsch war aber es fühlte sich so gut an. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge meine Lippen entlang, er bat um Erlaubnis seine Zunge in meinen Mund zu gleiten, ich gab ihn die Erlaubnis in dem ich meinen Mund öffnete. Unsere Zungen massierten sich und machten einen wilden Tanz. Überall kribbelte es, es war einfach unglaublich. Mein erster Kuss war mit Seth, aber das machte nichts. Plötzlich löste er sich um Luft zu holen.

"Whoa, das war..wow." sagte er keuchend. Ich nickte zustimmend. Der Kuss war wirklich toll, und ich wollte ihn nochmal küssen. Was war bloß mit mir los?

Seth drückte mich fest an sich und küsste mich nochmal. Es war berauschend.

"Heißt das jetzt das wir, ähm zu-usammen si-ind?" fragte er. Bedeutete es das, ich denke schon. Eins war wohl klar, Jake liebte mich nicht so wie ich ihn, also kann ich es ja mal mit Seht probieren.

"Ich denke schon." antwortete ich.

"Toll! Komm lass es uns den anderen sagen!" sagte er aufgeregt. Ich nickte wieder, er sprang auf hob mich gleich mit hoch und warf mich über seine Schulter.

"Hey, Seth..lass das." kicherte ich.

**Los bidde bidde auf's Knöpfchen? Büdde!! *schmoll***

**Love it, hate it? Sagst mit bidde! :D**

**Ach ja leider war die Kampfszene etwas lahm, aber in sowas bin ich echt nicht gut! Nich böse sein! xD**

**LG**


	8. Der Kampf 2

**Okay, jetzt kommt es noch einmal aus Jacob's Sicht. Ist ein bisschen kurz geworden. Hoffe es ist nicht ganz so langweilig! xD**

_**Der Kampf 2**_

_**Jacob's Pov**_

Als wir uns genügend von dem Park entfernt hatten, verwandelten wir uns innerhalb von Sekunden. Gerade mal ein paar Meter gelaufen, da sah ich _es_. Seth dachte an Nessie ... in Unterwäsche? Wow, sie sah wirklich gut in der Unterwäsche aus. Aber, nicht Seth!

_Whoa, soo heiß! Wenn ich doch nur einmal... _dachte Seth.

_Hey, du Luder hör auf! Hör auf über sie so zu denken, du Perversling._,knurrte ich.

_Was ...Oh, sorry_ winselte er, fing aber gleich wieder an, daran zu denken, sie anzufassen und ... sie zu küssen.

_Seth du Sack! Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst, gibt es Tote._

_Haha, was willst du denn machen wenn sie mich küsst? _Er gluckste.

_Als wenn sie dich jemals küssen würde. Ich hab mich auf sie geprägt, sie ist für mich geschaffen und nicht für dich. Also hör auf unsere Zeit zu verschwenden, du Baby. _dachte ich harsch. Plötzlich fing Seth auch an zu knurren.

_Jetzt hör mal zu, du ausgelutschte Mango, nur weil du dich auf Ness geprägt hast, heißt das nicht, dass sie das gleiche für dich empfindet. Du bist nicht ihr Mann oder sowas. Außerdem werde ich nicht einfach so aufgeben, sie kann sich auch in andere verlieben, und du wirst das bestimmt nicht sein. Und weißt du auch warum? Du hast sicherlich gesehen das ich Nessie in Unterwäsche gesehen habe un- ..._

_Du hast sie wirklich so gesehen?!_

_Ja, habe ich. Bin schon einen Schritt voraus, tja da staunste was? Und weißt du was wir gemacht haben?_ grinste er und das reichte mir völlig. Ich sprang auf ihn zu und schleuderte ihn gegen einen Baum. Er winselte und stand wieder auf, um mich anzugreifen. Er sprang auf mich zu, doch ich spürte nur noch den Ärger und biss ihm in die Schulter.

_Au, Alter das tat weh. _heulte er. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Er hatte meine Ness angefasst und weiß ich nicht noch für andere Sachen gemacht. Ich schlug ihn so doll ich nur konnte auf die Schnauze.

_Wehe, du kommst ihr noch einmal zu nah, dann bist du Geschichte. Sie ist Mein und du kriegst sie nicht, du Pfeife._ dachte ich wütend. Vor lauter Zorn erschien mir alles in Rot getaucht zu sein.

_Jetzt pass mal auf, du Arsch. Du denkst, ich bin ein Baby, aber was bist du dann du? _Er zögerte, er suchte wahrscheinlich nach den richtigen Worten _Eine Lusche_. Okay, das hatte ich jetzt nicht erwartet, aber naja.

_Denkst wohl, du könntest zweimal deinen Spaß haben. Erst mit Bella und jetzt mit Ness, ihrer Tochter. Oh Mann, tief gesunken, du bist echt tief gesunken._ dachte er hämisch. Auf einmal trat er mich so stark, dass ich nach hinten flog und aufstöhnte. Der hatte gesessen, aber ich lass ganz bestimmt nicht sowas auf mir sitzen. Also stand ich auf und wollte auf Seth springen aber ich sah nur noch Nessie, wie sie vor ihm, könnte ich jemals meine Nessie verletzen? Ich winselte und machte ihr deutlich, sie solle aus dem Weg gehen, doch sie knurrte mich an und zeigte mir ihre wunderschönen weißen Zähne.

"Jacob, lass ihn sofort in Ruhe!" sagte sie durch die zusammen gebissenenen Zähnen. Bitte, hatte ich sie da richtig gehört?

_Ja hast du, siehst du sie mag mich wohl doch mehr als dich!_ dachte Seth.

_Sicher, Sethi-Boy, sie hat doch bloß Mitleid mit so einen Heuchler wie dir._ Ich machte noch einmal diese Kopfbewegung, ich wollte ihm einfach nur weh tun. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, dass ich so eifersüchtig werden konnte. Aber ich hatte viele Jahre gewartet, um endlich diese besondere Art von Beziehung mit ihr zu teilen. Da konnte und durfte sich Seth sich nicht einfach dazwischen drängen.

"Was ist dein Problem?", kreischte Ness mich mit ihrer Engelsstimme an. Wenn sie nur wüsste, was Seth so perverses über sie denkt. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich lachen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie mit den Füßen stampfen und rot werden und dann würde sie ihm ins Gesicht schreien, wie eklig er doch wäre. Ach ja, wenn sie nur wüsste das ich auch manchmal so denke. Ihre Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Jacob Black, verschwinde ... Sofort!", sagte sie. Sie klang so wütend, es kam mir vor, als würde sie mich hassen. Nein, sie konnte mich doch nicht hassen. Und das nur wegen dem Schlappschwanz, da. Ich war verletzt, da sie mich so einfach von sich stieß und drehte mich um und rannte los. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wohin, ich wollte einfach vor nur diesem Schmerz wegrennen. Das hatte bei Bella (nicht) geholfen und jetzt würde es es auch tun.

**Sorry das ich so lange gebraucht habe aber ich hatte den Kopf voll. So DANKE an meine Reviewer und an Kakophonie. ^^**

**Love it, hate it?? Bitte auf das kleine grüne Knöpfchen drücken! :***


	9. Die Bekanntmachung

**Die Bekanntmachung**

**Nessie's Pov**

Auf dem Weg zum Haus redete Seth ununterbrochen. Doch das störte mich nicht wirklich, ich hatte nie zuvor bemerkt wie nett und einfühlsam er sein konnte. Ich hielt ihn vorher immer nur für den witzig perversen Seth der sich nur für Modellmädchen interessierte. Manchmal hielt er plötzlich an, hörte auf zu reden nahm mich in seine starken warmen Arme und küsste mich. Er erzählte mir von seiner Kindheit, wie er mit Leah stritt und wie es war mit seinem Dad zu spielen und wie es für ihn war als er erfahren hat das er ein Gestaltswandler ist. Ich war wirklich glücklich mit Seth, aber langsam wusste ich wirklich nicht wen ich wirklich liebte. Seth oder Jacob? Fürs Erste habe ich mich für Seth entschieden aber ich wüsste nicht was ich machen sollte wenn Jacob mich fragen würde. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als Seth fröhlich rief:

„Nessie, wir sind da. Jetzt können es alle erfahren!" Erfahren? Ach so, die Sache zwischen mir und ihm. Wie die anderen wohl reagieren werden? Naja Rosalie und Papa wird es bestimmt gefallen. Aber jetzt waren wir erstmal bei Charlie. Als wir in das Haus kamen saßen die zwei auf der Couch und sahen irgendein Spiel.

„Charlie, Billy, wir müssen euch was tolles sagen." sagte Seth und legte einen Arm um mich. Ich sah zu ihm hinauf und lächelte ihn an. Er sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Schock trat in das Gesicht von Charlie.

„W-was ist pas-siert?" stotterte er. Er vermute wahrscheinlich das Schlimmste. Typisch Charlie, er reagierte immer so wenn man ihm was sagen wollte und er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte worum es sich handelte. Ich dachte immer dass das Geständnis von Momma und Papa das sie heiraten wollten ihn abgehärtet hatte, aber so war es wohl nicht.

„Was habt ihr ihr angetan, mhm? Ist sie etwa sch-schwanger?" fragte Charlie. Bitte, schwanger? Also ich hätte nicht gedacht das er _so _eine wilde Fantasie hatte. Schock breitete sich nun auch in Billys Gesicht aus. Wahrscheinlich dachte er ich sei von Jacob schwanger. Billy wusste das ich in seinen Sohn verliebt bin, ich hab es ihm aber nicht gesagt,er hatte es selbst herausgefunden.

„Nein, wie kommt ihr denn darauf?" sagte ich. Beide zuckten die Schulter.

„Nessie und ich...wir sind ein PAAR!" schreite Seth und machte eine _tadaa_ Bewegung. Ich lächelte leicht und sah abwechselnd die beiden Alten an. Ich hatte ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl.

„Naja, wenn es weiter nichts ist..dann." murmelten beide und verschwanden wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Naja ich hatte was anderes erwartet, ich wusste zwar nicht genau was ich erwartet hatte aber jedenfalls nicht das.

„Wow, schreiende Begeisterung." sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Mhm..." erwiderte Seth, und nahm mich in seine Arme. Ich drückte mich eng an ihn und genoss die Wärme. Das erinnerte mich an Jake, an alte Zeiten. Wenn man das so nennen konnte. Seth zog mich mit in das alte Zimmer von Momma. Es sah noch genau so aus wie damals, sagte jedenfalls jeder. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine großen Hände und zog mich zu ihm heran und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„Weißt du ich bin so froh das du dich für mich entschieden hast. Das ist echt witzig wie sich das entwickelt hat, nicht wahr un..." oh nein nicht schon wieder. Er fängst schon wieder an so viel zu reden. Schnell küsste ich ihn drängend, er fuhr mit seiner Zunge an meiner Lippe entlang und bat um Erlaubnis. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und seine Zunge glitt hinein, unsere Zungen massierten sich und tanzten Samba. Mir wurde immer heißer. Langsam gingen wir zum Bett brachen aber niemals den Kontakt, auch als ich gegen die Bettkante stoß und rückwärts aufs Bett fiel. Seth's Küsse fingen langsam an drängender zu werden. In meine Kopf herrschte das reinste Chaos. Seine Hand glitt unter mein Top und schob es etwas hoch, während meine Hände in seinen Haaren verschwanden. War ich wirklich schon dafür bereit? Nein definitiv nicht, ich musste ihn etwas zurückhalten.

Ich löste mich von seinen Lippen und holte tief Luft, während Seth langsam bei meinen Hals weitermachte.

„Seth, bitte ich will das noch nicht." flüsterte ich. Er hörte auf meinen Hals zu küssen und schaute mir in die Augen.

„Was warum nicht? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte er und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Ich strich seine Sorgenfalten von seiner Stirn und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

„Nein du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich..bin einfach noch nicht bereit dafür." sagte ich sanft. Ich hoffte ich hatte ihn nicht verletzt.

**Seth's Pov**

Ich sah zu ihr runter und blickte in ihre schockoladenbraunen Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich was falsch gemacht auch wenn sie sagte sie wäre noch nicht bereit dafür. Innerlich tat es mir etwas weh aber das würde ich natürlich nicht zugegeben. Langsam war wieder genügend Platz in meiner Hose, hoffentlich hatte sie es nicht bemerkt. Diese ganze Sache war sowieso schon peinlich genug. Endlich war sie mit mir zusammen und nicht mit Jake. Er ist vielleicht auf sie geprägt aber das hieß ja noch lange nichts. Ich war der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt. Ich hatte glaube ich alles was ich wollte. Ein Auto, (wenn auch kein schnelles) ein Haus, (okay ich lebe noch mit meiner Mama drin) eine gesunde Familie und die wohl heißeste Freundin auf der Welt. Es wäre noch perfekter wenn wir noch weiter gehen würden aber ich kann -denke ich- warten. Ich meine es dreht sich ja nicht alles nur um das eine.

**Jacob's Pov**

Als ich da so rannte dachte ich an _sie._ An ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen und ihre schönen rotbraunen Haare. Ihr zauberhaftes Gesicht mit den vollen sinnlichen Lippen und erst ihr Körper.

Plötzlich wurde mir klar das es keinen Sinn machte das ich weglief. Ich würde garantiert nicht einfach aufgeben. Kampflos. Genau, ich werde um _mein_ Mädchen zu kämpfen. Seth wird sich noch umgucken. Aber ich brauchte einen guten Plan. Langsam drehte ich mich um und rannte nach Haus, da Billy ja bei Charlie war hatte ich allein Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Zu Haus angekommen schmiss ich mich auf mein viel zu kleines und altes Bett. Ich starrte auf die Decke und mein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Alleine würde ich es nicht schaffen, aber wer? Wer sollte mir helfen...natürlich, warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Die Cullens. Sie waren meine Letzte Chance. Ich sprang vom Bett und lief raus. Schnell rannte ich hinter einen Busch um mich auszuziehen und verwandelte mich. Als ich das Haus erblickte roch ich _sie_ nicht, gut sie war noch bei Charlie. Ich verwandelte mich und rief Edward im Gedanken, ging zur Tür, natürlich wurde sie gleich aufgemacht und sah Edward vor mir.

„Was ist? Wo ist Nessie?" seine Stimme klang panisch...und wütend. Schnell kam auch Bella und schaute mich besorgt an. Natürlich sah sie meinen Schmerz in den Augen.

„Es gab einen kleinen Vorfall. Das ist wirklich wichtig, alle müssen dabei sein bitte." sagte ich.

Edward nickte und machte die Tür weit auf damit ich hinein konnte. Ich wanderte ins Wohnzimmer wo sich schon alle versammelt hatten. Gut, sehr gut. Seth würde schon bald sehen zu wem Nessie wirklich gehörte.

„Puh, hast dich nicht geduscht? Du stinkst Bastard." sagte Blondie und rümpfte die Nase. Immer diese blöden Sprüche. Normalerweise würde ich kontern aber das war mir jetzt erstmal egal.

„Haha sehr witzig. Ich bin hier weil ich euch um Hilfe bitten wollte." sagte ich nervös. Alle starrten mich an und warteten darauf dass ich weitermachte.

„Es...geht um Ness." brachte ich heraus. Alle Gesichter wurden ernst in weniger als einer Sekunde.

„Was ist mit ihr? Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, ich sag dir hast du sie auch nur in irgend einer Weise verletzt dann bring ich dich um." zischte Blondie. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Bella sah nun etwas wütend aus.

„Nein also...Seth hat sich in Ness verliebt" sagte ich wütend „und als ich das herausgefunden habe griff ich ihn an. Nessie stellte sich zwischen uns und sagte ich solle ihn in Ruhe lassen. Dann bin ich gerannt und ich hörte nur noch wie Seth ihr seine ''Liebe'' gestanden hat und sie sich geküsst haben."

Alle waren sichtlich geschockt und starrten mich an. Edward sprang plötzlich auf und sagte

„WAS? Spinnt er? Er wird ihr das Herz brechen wenn er sich prägt und er sagt ihr er liebt sie?? Neinedas werde ich nicht dulden!"

„Ja deswegen bin ich auch hier. Ich muss _meine _Nessie wieder haben und ihr müsst mir helfen. Dieser Bastard darf ihr nicht wehtun ich werde sie glücklich machen." sagte ich.

„ Ja wir werden dir helfen. Wir wissen das du sie glücklich machen kannst und niemand kommt dazwischen, noch nicht mal Seth." sagte Jasper. Es war ziemlich selten das Jasper was sagte, er hielte sich lieber immer zurück. Aber weil es um seine Nichte ging mischte er sich wohl ein. Er wusste wahrscheinlich das ich es ernst meinte weil er meine Gefühle spürte. Bella stand auf und legte ihre Hand auf Edward's Arm um ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Ich werde noch mal mit ihr sprechen. Vielleicht sieht sie es dann ein. Und ich will das ihr erstmal nichts macht verstanden?" sagte sie klar. Zumindestens hatte ich schonmal die Hilfe von Emmett, Jasper, Blondie und Edward. Was mit den anderen war wusste ich nicht genau, aber die reichen auch um _meinen_ Engel wieder zu mir zu holen. Plötzlich hörten wir ein Auto und es war das Auto von Seth. An den Gedanken musste ich knurren.

„Hör auf Jake, reiß dich bitte zusammen. Ich werde mit ihr reden." flüsterte Bella scharf. Abwehrend hob ich meine Hände. Beide kamen rein und starrten uns an, er hatte seine hässliche Hände um sie und grinste.

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden Renesmee Schatz?" fragte Bella ruhig. Ness nickte und ging mit Bella in ihr Zimmer. Gerade als sie die Tür schlossen stürmten Emmett, Edward, Jasper und ich auf ihn zu und nahmen ihn in die Mangel.

„Was willst du von ihr du Arsch?"

„Du hast dich nicht auf sie geprägt!"

„Du wirst ihr das Herz brechen!"

So ging es durcheinander. Seth sah man die Angst regelrecht an. Wir schleiften ihn raus um damit Nessie nichts mitbekam. Wir schleuderten ihn hart gegen einen Baum.

„I-Ich hab mi-mich in s-sie ver-verliebt und..." stotterte er ängstlich. Das war so lächerlich, das hätte er vorher wissen müssen.

„DU WIRST SIE IN RUHE LASSEN!!" schrie Edward. „UND WENN NICHT DANN WERDE ICH DIR EIGENHÄNDIG DEINEN KOPF ABREIßEN!" damit riss er ihn in die Luft und ließ ihn dann fallen. Plötzlich fing er an zu weinen und ich guckte schnell zu Jasper der pfeifend ins Haus ging. Klar der Gefühlskontrolierer. Alle rasten wieder ins Haus und ich drehte mich zu Seth. Er sah zu mir auf.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun?" fragte er. Wie bitte, hatte ich ihn da richtig gehört?

„Komm jetzt bloß nicht so. Wie konntest du mir das antun? Ich werde sie nicht einfach aufgeben, du wusstest das ich mich auf sie geprägt habe! Sie gehört mir und du wirst ihr das Herz brechen wenn du dich prägst. Also lass deine Finger von meinem Mädchen, verstanden?!" feuerte ich. Das war mein Alpha-Ich durch und durch. Ich konnte es nicht helfen und Seth musste gehorchen. Er war Mitglied in meinem Rudel.

**Nessie's Pov**

Ich ging mit meiner Momma in mein Zimmer. Ich wusste natürlich das es um mich und Seth ging. Sie setzte sich auf meine Bett und klopfte auf den leeren Platz neben ihr. Langsam setzte ich mich neben sie und schaute sie an.

„Meinst du nicht das du das mit Seth überstürzt?" fragte sie ruhig und sanft wie Momma halt. Na klar ich bin in Jacob verknallt aber er fühlt nicht dasselbe also muss ich mich von ihm ablenken.

„Naja...weißt du Momma, Jake liebt mich nicht und ich warte nicht ewig auf ihn. Und als Seth mir gesagt hat das er sich in mich verliebt hat da hab ich ihm einfach ne Chance gegeben."

„Aber Schatz, findest du das nicht etwas gemein? Du liebst Jake gehst aber mit Seth. Wenn er das raus findet tust du ihm sehr weh. Er hat sich noch nicht mal geprägt." sagte Momma. Stimmt daran hatte ich noch nicht gedacht. Das mit mir ginge vorbei und er würde dann einer anderen gehören. Wieso? Immer ich, immer mir wird weh getan. Am Liebsten will ich sterben. Momma wischte mir Tränen von meiner kalten Wange. Ich merkte nicht mal das ich weinte. Sie nahm mich in den Arm und ich schluchzte ihr in die Schulter.

„Nein, das das ist so fies. Ich habe immer Pe-Pech!" weinte ich. Sie streichelte über meinen Rücken.

„Shhh ist schon gut. Alles wird wieder gut. Weißt du Jake liebt dich doch. Du findest das alles gerade so schwierig weil du gerade eine pubertäre Phase durchmachst. Das geht wieder vorbei." versprach sie mir. Insgeheim wollte ich ihr glauben aber ich konnte nicht. Ich war so fies zu Jacob. Meinem besten Freund. Den Mann den ich wirklich liebte. Momma legte mich behutsam in meine Bett und legte sich hinter mich im Bett.

„Aber wieso liebt Jacob mich nicht? Er hat sich auf mich geprägt! Ich bin dafür bereit" schluchzte ich.

„Ach Schatz, hast du ihm denn schon gesagt wie du fühlst?" fragte sie mich sanft. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na dann musst du dich mal trauen und ihm das sagen. Aber jetzt schlaf erstmal, du bist total fertig." und dann summte sie mein Schlaflied das mein Daddy für mich gemacht hatte.

Ich weinte mich in den Schlaf und dachte an zwei Männer. Ich dachte an Jacob und Seth. Mich graute es vor den nächsten Tag, wie würde Jacob reagieren? Was würde Seth sagen, ich würde ihm bestimmt weh tun. Ach würde ich doch nur einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen.

**Okay Leute sorry aber ich hatte überhaupt keine Ideen! Aber ich hoffe es ist nicht ganz so schlimm das man weinend davon rennen muss! xD **

**Hat jemand eine gute Idee was passieren soll?? Das wär echt geil wenn ihr eine hättet und die Person von der besten Idee würde auch eine Rolle in der FF bekommen...also schickt mit eure coolen Ideen wenn ihr welche habt. So jetzt zum Schluss hab ich noch eine Frage...**

**Love it, Hate it?**

** Reviews büdde. ^^ **

**GLG  
**


	10. Der Morgen danach

**Der Morgen danach...**

**Nessie's POV**

Als ich den nächsten Morgen aufwachte wurde ich von warmen Sonnenstrahlen begrüßt. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und streckte mich dann, meine Augen brannten furchtbar. Langsam krabbelte ich aus meinem Bett und schaute in den Spiegel, meine Augen waren rot und ich sah einfach nur schrecklich aus. Ich erinnerte mich an die voherige Nacht als ich in den Armen von Momma lag und weinte. Am Liebsten wäre ich nicht aufgewacht aber das hatte sich ja jetzt erledigt. Ich hörte ein leises Klopfen an meiner Zimmertür und wusste gleich das es Dad war.

„Ja komm rein" krächzte ich weil ich noch ziemlich verschlafen war. Schnell ging die Tür auf und in Blitzesschnelle war er bei mir. Er nahm mich in den Arm und küsste meinen Kopf.

„Guten Morgen mein Engel, ich weiß das du grad eine harte Zeit hast aber ich finde nicht das Seth der Richtige für dich ist. Ich mag ihn zwar aber du weißt er hat sich noch nicht geprägt...also wird er dir wehtun." sagte er sanft. _Na toll. Dad ich weiß das, und ich bin jetzt schon ziemlich verwirrt und es hilft nicht gerade wenn du jetzt auch noch deinen Senf dazu gibst_, dachte ich weil ich nicht wirklich Lust hatte zu sprechen. Mein Dad nickte und schaute mir in die Augen.

„Ja tut mir Leid aber ich will nur das Beste für meinen Sonnenschein und..." _DAD! _

„Okay schon gut, aber denk dran, egal wie du dich entscheidest denk gut nach bevor du etwas tust." sagte er und der letzte Teil wurde ziemlich ernst rübergebracht.

„Ja mach ich, ich hab dich lieb." murmelte ich in sein Shirt. Er küsste nochmal mein Haar und ließ mich dann los. Schnell war er wieder bei meiner Tür und drehte sich nochmal um und sagte:

„Ach übrigens wartet Seth draußen auf dich, du solltest ihm etwas sagen." Er schaute mich wohlwissend an und verschwand dann. _Fabelhaft_, dachte ich. Ich machte mich also fertig und dachte dabei die ganze Zeit darüber nach was ich ihm sagen sollte. Ich liebte ihn, ja. Aber liebte ich ihn wie Jake? Nein sicher nicht aber dafür kann er ja nichts. Plötzlich blieb ich wie erstarrt stehen. _OMG ich habe ihn ausgenutzt!_ Schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Wie blöd von mir, ich liebe Jacob und sagte Seth ich liebte ihn. Ich fühlte mich so verdammt schlecht, am Liebsten wäre ich gestorben. Wie sollte ich ihm das bloß jemals sagen? Langsam, -und wenn ich langsam sag dann meine ich wirklich _langsam- _ging ich hinaus. Und da saß er...Seth. Wie ein Häufchen Elend, wegen mir. Ich lief zu ihm hin und drückte ihn. Er erwiderte meine Umarmung und ich fühlte mich in dem Moment noch schlechter.

„Hi, ähm Seth ich muss dir was sagen." murmelte ich verlegen. Oh man gleich muss ich es ihm sagen. Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an und das nahm ich als ein Zeichen fortzufahren.

„Also ich muss dir leider sagen das ich..." ich holte tief Luft um weiter zu reden aber etwas unterbrach mich.

„Ich mach Schluss." sagte Seth. Entsetzt schaute ich ihn an. So einfach war das für ihn? Entschuldigend blickte er mir entgegen. Ich musste erstmal schlucken.

„Weißt du, du bist wunderschön und nett und schlau und liebenswert aber mich liebst du nicht und mir ist was tolles passiert!" sagte in einen Atemzug. Man musste schon genau zuhören um es zu verstehen. Ihm ist etwas tolles passiert...na toll. Wie schön für ihn. Ich mach mir Sorgen das ich ihn verletze und er schießt es einfach so raus als wärs was alltägliches! Dieser kleine, blöde...

„Willst du denn gar nicht wissen was?" fragte er aufgeregt. _Nein._ Dachte ich sagte dann aber ja.

„Ich bin gestern nach Hause gegangen und dann traf ich _sie_. _Sie_ war so wunderschön und ich bin ihr hinterher gegangen und dann sah sie mich an. Und man ihre Augen. Ich habe mich endlich geprägt!" schrie er voller Freude. _Wie bitte?_ Er hat sich geprägt? Das ist nicht wahr. Naja nicht das mir das was ausmachen würde aber hatte er nicht vorhin noch gesagt das _Ich_ wunderschön bin?

Pah, dieser Lügner aber naja. Ich habe ihn zumindestens nicht verletzt. Aber eins fragte ich mich doch noch.

„Aber warum saßt du denn da wie ein Häufchen Elend als ich gekommen bin?" frage ich verdutzt.

Er lächelte und sagte dann:

„Naja ich hatte i-wie Angst dir das zu sagen weil du, naja meine erste Freundin warst." Ich nickte. Wow das ist ja fabelhaft, Seth ist nicht verletzt und ich bin aus der Sache raus. Jetzt kann ich mich wieder auf Jake konzentrieren. _Aber...oh nein! _Dachte ich. Er will bestimmt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen weil ich ihn gestern im Wald so angeschrien haben. Wie blöd bin ich eigentlich?

„Okay dann..ähm muss ich mal los. Wir sind immernoch Freunde richtig?" sagte ich schüchtern. Man kann ja nie wissen.

„Ja na klar! Und willst du gar nicht wissen wie sie heißt?" fragte er. Oh daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht.

„Natürlich, schieß los!" sagte ich freundlich und knuffte ihm in die Seite.

„Alsoooo ihr Name ist Samantha und sie ist total nett, und sie mag mich auch." sagte er verlegen. Ich lachte kurz, das war so süß. Apropos süß, ich musste unbedingt zu Jake. Ich hoffte wirklich das er mir verzeiht.

„Sorry du aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los." sagte ich schnell und rannte los. Ich winkte noch über meine Schulter und raste schon an Bäumen vorbei. Eigentlich wusste ich gar nicht wohin ich rannte aber stand dann plötzlich vor Jacobs Haus.

**So also das is bis jetzt mein kürzestes Kapi glaub ich mal und das wird auch nie wieder vorkommen **

**Ich weiß noch nicht wann es weitergeht weil ich im Moment etwas beschäftigt bin!! Ich versuche jedoch gaaaanz schnell weiter zumachen...**


	11. Zueinander gefunden

Endlich zueinander gefunden!

Nessie's Pov.  
Die Tür wurde aufgeknallt und ich starrte in warme braune Augen.  
"Nessie.." hauchte Jacob und nahm mich hastig in den Arm. Er drehte mich ein paar Mal und setzte mich dann runter. Wie ich ihn vermisst hatte. Seine Augen, seine Lippen, sein ganzes Gesicht, seine Stimme..wie gerne ich diese Lippen mal küssen würde. In diesem Moment hatte ich Seth total vergessen, es war als hätte mir jemand einen anderen Chip ins Gehirn gepflanzt.  
"Nessie? Nessie, bist du noch da?" fragte mich Jake und lachte leise. Verwirrt schaute ich ihn weiter an.  
"Ja..ja bin ich.." sagte ich stockend und holte einmal tief Luft. Sofort hatte ich seinen tollen Geruch in der Nase.  
"Was ist denn los?"  
"Ich..ich..", fing ich an, du hast es drauf Nessie! Sag ihm wie sehr du ihn liebst!  
"Ja? Man Nessie du machst mir Angst!" meinte er und beugte sich zu mir runter. Wir waren uns so nah, nur noch ein kleines Stückchen näher und unsere Lippen berühren sich.  
"Ich..ich habe mich..in dich verliebt.." flüsterte ich und schaute ihn unsicher an. Jacob's Blick lag auf meinen Lippen und er kam mir noch näher. Bevor sich unsere Lippen aufeinander legten, strich er mit seiner Zunge über seine und wandte sich dann von mir ab. Scheiße..er liebt mich nicht, er sieht mich als kleine Schwester, als beste Freundin. ich merkte wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
"Was ist mit Sethy Boy passiert?" fragte er mich kühl. So wie er es redete, konnte ich mir gut vorstellen das In seinen Augen schon fast Hass lag, als er seinen Namen sagte.  
"Der..er..hat sich geprägt.." antwortete ich leise und unsicher. Jake hatte sich immer noch nicht umgedreht und murmelte irgendwas unverständliches in seinen imaginären Bart.  
"Ach, und dann fällt dir plötzlich ein dass du in mich verliebt bist?! Man Ness, du hast mir das Herz gebrochen als du gesagt hast dass du mit Seth zusammen bist! Liebst du jetzt ihn oder mich?" fragte er wütend und ich sah wie sehr er sich anspannte. Hatte er vielleicht doch tiefere Gefühle für mich? Wenn ja, dann wäre ich der glücklichste Mensch...naja okay, Halbvampir, der Welt.  
"Das..war ein Fehler. Ich hab dich schon immer geliebt irgendwie, sogar schon seit ich 13 war. Da hab ich dich doch immer so komisch angeschaut, weißt du noch?"  
Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich an. Seine Augen waren so voller Schmerz aber auch gleichzeitg Glück, das ist schwer zu beschreiben. Aber sie waren immernoch so wunderschön braun. Jacob musste kurz grinsen und nickte dann.  
"Das war weil ich da schon in dich verknallt war, glaub ich. Wenn wir zusammen jagen waren..das war immer die Gelegenheit für mich, dir Nahe zu sein. Jacob...ich liebe dich, wirklich!" versuchte ich zu eklären und schaute ihn flehend an. Wenn er mich abweisen würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich sterben.  
"Nessie?", fragte Jake, beugte sich zu mir runter und wischte meine Tränen weg. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen dass ich so stark geweint hatte. Etwas vernommen schaute ich ihn an.  
"Mhm?"  
"Oh Nessie, weißt du wie lange ich auf Das gewartet habe? Ich liebe dich auch! Und kein Seth wird uns jemals auseinander bringen!" sagte er lächelnd und legte sanft seine weichen Lippen auf Meine. Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich schön an, als würde jemand 1000 Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch befreien und die feierten deswegen eine Party. Langsam fing er an seine Lippen zu bewegen und es war, als wären wir wie füreinander bestimmt. Plötzlich spürte ich was warmes an meinen Lippen, seine Zunge. Zögernd öffnete ich meinen Mund und er glitt mit ihr hinein. Als sich unsere Zungen trafen, fingen sie ein wildes Spiel miteinander an. Es war ganz anders als mit Seth, dort war alles so lahm und langweilig gewesen. Obwohl unsere Küsse ziemlich stürmisch waren. Mit Jake war es..als wäre das mein allererster Kuss. Lächelnd löste er sich von mir und ich wollte ihn am Liebsten wieder zu mir ziehen.  
"Was?", brachte ich nur heraus und schaute ihn verträumt an. Er grinste mich hingegen an und gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Was ist mit deinen Eltern?" fragte er und ich schaute ihn komisch an.  
"Ich hab dir gerade meine Liebe gestanden, wir hatten den wohl allerbesten Kuss meines Lebens und du denkst an meine Eltern?". Manchmal konnte er echt verwirrend sein. Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf und hob mich hoch. Ich schlang gleich meine Beine um seinen Bauch, wäre er normal groß gewesen dann hätte ich sie um seine Mitte gehabt. Meine Arme landeten hinter seinen Nacken. So konnte ich besser seinen berauschenden Duft einatmen, ohne das es aussieht als wäre ich eine Psychopathin. Jake vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren und atmete geräuschvoll ein und aus.  
"Du riechst so gut.." murmelte er und ich spürte schon bald seinen heißen Atem. Na toll, soviel zum Thema unauffällig. Jedoch fand ich es toll das ich den gleichen Effekt auf ihn hatte wie er auf mich.  
"Wissen deine Eltern das wir jetzt zusammen sind?"

_________________________________________________

Okay Leute..da ja doch noch ein paar meine FF lesen wollen, mach ich in diesem Kapi noch nicht Schluss  
Aber eventuell im nächsten ^^  
Naja..ich denke ihr habt jetzt das was ihr wolltet..Jake und Nessie sind ein Paar! *freu*

Tut mir Leid dass es so lange gedauert hat..

Und danke an die süßen Reviewer xD


End file.
